Meant To Be
by Arlian Lee
Summary: Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Namun entah bagaimana akhirnya mereka pun tak tahu. Lee Jaehwan x Jung Taekwoon, KEO VIXX! LeKen VIXX, Ken x Leo, slight! Neo/LeoN VIXX, DLDR Jaehwan! GS, gender switch,
1. Chapter 1

**Meant To Be**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Jung Taekwoon Lee Jaehwan ( _ **GS**_ ) / Jung Taekwoon

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Lee Jaeahn / Cha Hakyeon ( _ **GS**_ ) / Park Chanyeol / Kim Myungsoo

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapters

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **LeKen! Keo! Slight! Neo, LeoN**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi entah mengapa kisah yang mereka tapaki seolah tak mengarah kesana. Ada keraguan Jaehwan untuk masuk ke dalam lembaran cerita yang dibuka oleh Taekwoon. Namun apakah cerita Taekwoon akan berakhir seperti yang seharusnya?

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

01

.

.

Rumah ini kecil, hanya berisikan satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi dan dapur. Rumah ini kecil, berada di atas atap dari bangunan sebuah toko yang disewa dengan harga murah. Rumah ini kecil, dihuni dua orang yang tak lama ini pindah ke jantung ibukota Negara Korea. Adalah Lee Jaehwan dan Lee Jaeahn.

Mereka adalah kakak adik yang memutuskan untuk berpisah dari orangtuanya. _Ah_ , dua pasang orang tuanya. Baik Jaehwan maupun Jaeahn sama-sama tidak ingin tinggal dengan mereka. Dan mereka memilih bertahan hidup seadanya di kerasnya Ibu Kota Korea dengan keterbatasan yang tak bisa terelakan.

Baru saja Jaehwan selesai membersihkan rumah kecil mereka. Ia akan bersiap-siap untuk pergi bekerja. Lee Jaeahn, adiknya sudah pergi lebih dulu untuk bekerja. Sebelum Jaehwan pergi, ia lebih dulu mengecek persediaan nasi. Takut nanti saat Jaeahn pulang tidak ada makanan.

Semuanya sudah beres dan ia siap untuk bekerja.

Namun ia perlu mengabaikan apa yang ia lihat. Masih belum ia melangkah jauh dari depan rumahnya, seseorang telah menunggu disana. Jaehwan sama sekali tak pernah berkeinginan untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Kembalilah! Masih ada tempat untukmu!" Ucap orang itu ketika Jaehwan berada tepat satu tingkat di atasnya.

Dan Jaehwan –untuk kesekian kalinya- tidak peduli. Kaki gadis itu tetap melangkah melaluinya.

"Lee Jaehwan."

Masih satu tangga, lengan Jaehwan ditahan.

"Apa kau lagi-lagi menolak bantuan ini?"

Jaehwan melepas tangan itu dari lengannya. "Berhenti peduli padaku." Lalu kakinya bergerak menuruni tangga itu dan tak acuh pada sosok yang lain. Jaehwan sudah jengah dengan sikap sok baik yang ditawarkan.

.

.

.

"Wajahmu terlihat lelah sekali."

Adalah sambutan yang diberikan kepada Jaehwan oleh Hani. Gadis itu tampak prihatin dengan keadaan Jaehwan yang memang jauh dari kata semangat. Sesampainya di tempat kerja, Jaehwan langsung duduk dengan ekspresi wajah menyedihkan.

Hani tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah meja dekat pintu. Disana ada alat penyedia air hangat dan air dingin. Hani akan membuatkan paling tidak satu gelas teh hangat untuk mengembalikan semangat Jaehwan yang mungkin tercecer di jalanan.

Jaehwan mendesah; sedikit menyedihkan untuk di dengar. Ia menerima uluran minuman dari Hani dengan senyum yang terukir paksa. Rasanya memang melelahkan sekali hari ini.

"Aku lembur." Jaehwan berucap setelah menuntaskan beberapa seruputan teh hangatnya. "Memilih perusahaan mana saja yang akan jadi pendonor kita."

Hani menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Ah_ , mendengar kata pendonor ia baru saja ingat. Ia bahkan lupa kalau Jaehwan memang punya tugas mencari dana untuk kegiatan mereka. _Yah_ , pekerjaan mereka memang mengandalkan banyak donatur. Mungkin mereka mendapatkan dana dari usaha sendiri juga, namun tak sebanyak jika dibandingkan dengan memasukkan proposal kepada perusahaan-perusahaan.

"Dan kau sudah punya daftarnya?" Tanya Hani.

Jaehwan mengangguk. Gadis itu mengambil map berisi lembaran daftar perusahaan mana saja dan menyerahkannya pada Hani.

Untuk sejenak, Hani membaca secara cepat daftar nama perusahaan yang tertera. Beberapa kali Hani mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan daftar nama itu. Sepertinya Jaehwan memang cepat belajar dan ia bisa memilih mana yang terbaik. Lalu ditutup dan dikembalikan pada Jaehwan.

"Oke, kalau begitu segera kau buat proposalnya biar nanti Seokjin saja yang mengirim ke setiap perusahaan."

Jaehwan mengangguk setuju.

" _Ah_ , ngomong-ngomong soal pendonor..." Kali ini suara yang ada di seberang meja Jaehwan terdengar. Adalah Lee Soojung, salah satu teman kerja Jaehwan. "Myungsoo juga ingin mendonorkan sebagian hartanya. Kemarin setelah kau pulang dia datang kemari." Lanjutnya dengan kehati-hatian yang tinggi.

Seketika tubuh Jaehwan membeku. Nama yang masuk ke dalam pendengarannya seolah menuntun agar dirinya tetap diam dan bungkam. Beberapa detik kemudian Jaehwan menunduk, ada gelenyar aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Bibirnya ia gigit kuat demi mengontrol gejolak yang disebabkan oleh batinnya.

Lalu ia mendongak, membalas tatapan tak berujung milik Soojung yang menunggunya berkomentar.

"Tolak saja, kita bisa mencari pendonor yang lainnya." Tanggapnya pelan.

Soojung menggeleng tak setuju. "Kenapa? Bukankah kita butuh dana? Yayasan panti asuhan di utara Seoul benar-benar butuh biaya sekolah."

Jaehwan akan bersuara namun sepertinya Soojung menghentikannya dengan sorot teduh yang diberikan.

"Pikirkan anak-anak Jae! Jangan kau campurkan masalah pribadimu." Soojung menepuk pundak Jaehwan. Entah sejak kapan gadis ini berdiri di sebelahnya. "Myungsoo bilang ia melakukan ini untuk anak-anak."

Lagi dan lagi Jaehwan tak bisa membalas ucapan Soojung. Jika ditelaah memang benar lembaga yang tengah memberikannya pekerjaan memang butuh dana untuk biaya yayasan panti asuhan. Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Ia memang tidak boleh egois. Myungsoo berhak memberikan sebagian uangnya untuk kelangsungan yayasan panti asuhan.

"Satu juta bukan uang yang kecil." Hani menambahi ucapan Soojung. Sejak tadi ia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Soojung dan Jaehwan bercakap. Ia juga bisa membaca bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini. "Kau tidak menolak, _kan_?"

Jaehwan mengangguk lemah. "Aku akan berbicara pada Myungsoo." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku memang perlu berbicara padanya. Tenang, aku tidak menolaknya."

Dan yang lainnya ikut tersenyum dengan keputusan Jaehwan. Jaehwan memang tidak memiliki posisi tinggi di lembaga mereka, tapi mereka cukup mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaehwan.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya masih sama -cepat dan tegap- menyusuri lorong menuju ruangannya. Fokusnya diambil alih oleh percakapannya dengan rekan kerja. Meski hiruk pikuk ramai kantor saat pagi hari tak menariknya dari perbincangan serius tentang proyek yang ia tangani. Ia masih tetap menanggapi ribuan kata tentang laporan yang disampaikan sang rekan kerja.

Adalah Jung Taekwoon, salah satu pemimpin di _Taejeong Grup_. Perusahaan multinasional yang bergerak di bidang konstruksi. Taekwoon menjabat sebagai Dirut dalam usia mudanya. Taekwoon memang masih muda, namun jiwa kepemimpinannya tidak diragukan lagi. Kemampuan yang ditularkan sang ayah dengan sangat baik diserapnya.

Tangannya mendorong pintu ruangan, diikuti Wonshik yang sedari tadi menyamai langkahnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Lalu sekarang mana proposalmu?" Tanya Taekwoon setelah ia mendengar beribu kata dari Wonshik. "Aku akan lihat anggaran dananya dan akan aku tanda tangani nanti."

Wonshik mengangguk mengerti. Ia membuka tas kerjanya dan mengambil laporan dari dalam. Selanjutnya ia serahkan pada Taekwoon.

"Tentang pembangunan _mall_ di daerah Jeonju." Ia membuka halaman yang dimaksud. "Bisa kita mulai bulan depan? Aku sudah menyurvei perusahaan yang akan bergabung dengan proyek ini."

Taekwoon mangu-mangut mengerti. Ia memperhatikan jumlah angka yang tertera disana. Lumayan banyak, namun ia yakin keuntungan yang didapatkan juga bakal banyak.

"Kita rapatkan nanti."

"Kau memang yang terbaik, kak!"

Ya, Kim Wonshik memang bukan sekedar rekan kerja saja. Kim Wonshik juga adik tingkat yang tak sengaja kenal dengan Taekwoon karena memiliki kesamaan hobi. Yaitu sama-sama suka olahraga futsal. Mereka pun menjalin pertemanan hingga Taekwoon mempercayakan jabatan asisten kepadanya. Sama seperti Taekwoon, Wonshik juga memiliki kemampuan yang tak diragukan.

Keduanya tengah menikmati secangkir kopi setelah merembukkan beberapa rencana. Taekwoon juga mulai fokus kembali pada beberapa laporan lainnya. Namun tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka. Ada seorang wanita muda cantik yang datang mendekati Taekwoon.

"Sayang.." Serunya senang sembari memeluk Taekwoon.

Taekwoon membalasnya dengan senyuman, wanita muda itu mengecup pipi Taekwoon tanpa ragu. Bahkan ia tidak peduli atau malu dengan sosok Wonshik yang ada disana.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanyanya lembut.

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Tentu saja sudah, Bibi Im tidak pernah terlambat memberikan sarapan untuk majikannya." Sahutnya. "Kau sendiri?"

Ia tersenyum, manis sekali. Bahkan jika dilihat dengan cara yang berbeda banyak mengira ia tengah menggoda. "Sebenarnya belum. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan dan membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi kasihan kau nanti. Terlalu banyak makan." Candanya. "Bagaimana kalau makan siang?"

"Boleh, kita makan siang di kedai biasa saja."

"Oke." Satu kecupan dibubuhkan dengan singkat pada pipi Taekwoon. "Kalau begitu aku akan ke studio dulu."

Taekwoon mengernyit. "Kau kesini hanya ingin mengajak makan siang? Kenapa tidak melalui pesan saja?" Tanyanya sembari memainkan pinggang si wanita yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kalau melalui pesan, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah tampanmu, sayang.."

"A..." Taekwoon mengangguk paham.

Lalu setelah mencuri sebuah kecupan dari Taekwoon, ia membalikkan badannya. Siap untuk pergi. Sebelumnya ia juga melambaikan tangan pada Wonshik dan dibalas anggukan juga sebuah senyum. Tinggal Taekwoon yang menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali pada tumpukan file yang menunggu.

Wanita itu sudah pergi, lima menit yang lalu. Wonshik bangkit dari duduknya. Berencana mengambil lagi secangkir kopi; miliknya sudah habis ngomong-ngomong.

" _Daily drama_ yang tidak begitu menarik bagiku." Celetuk Wonshik dengan suara bassnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bosan dengan semuanya?"

Taekwoon mengangkat wajah dan mengalihkan atensinya pada Wonshik. "Bosan? Tunggu! Yang kau maksud aku bosan dengan Hakyeon atau dengan sikap baiknya?" Tanyanya memperjelas tanya Wonshik.

"Keduanya."

"Hakyeon baik."

"Kak.. Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius. Sudahlah, lanjutkan saja kerjamu."

Dan percakapan tanpa jawaban itu berakhir sudah. Diakhiri dengan dengusan tak suka dari Wonshik. Sementara Taekwoon hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah aneh Wonshik.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon duduk berdua di sebuah kedai langganan. Seperti janji tadi pagi, Taekwoon menemani Hakyeon sekalian makan siang. Mereka sudah memesan dua mangkuk sup ayam dan minuman hangat juga. Tak muluk-muluk yang penting kenyang.

"Kau bilang ada hal istimewa yang ingin kau katakan?" Taekwoon ingat, saat mereka saling bertukar pesan selepas Hakyeon pulang Hakyeon bilang ada sesuatu yang akan ia katakan.

Hakyeon mengiyakan ucapan Taekwoon. Namun sebelum mengatakannya, ia menyelesaikan dulu makanan yang masih tersisa sedikit.

Lalu bersuara.

"Ini tentang rencana _fashion show_ -ku." Taekwoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Rencana yang aku inginkan sejak lama. Menggelar _fashion show_ di salah satu kota _fashion_ terbaik di dunia."

Untuk sesaat Taekwoon mencerna ucapan Hakyeon. Kemudian ia mengerti dengan ucapannya. Benar, beberapa minggu yang lalu Hakyeon sempat bercerita kalau akan menggelar _fashion show_ di Paris. Hakyeon cukup sering menggelar _fashion show_ di Seoul dan beberapa kota penting di Korea Selatan. Ia juga ingin melebarkan sayapnya di dunia.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan kesempatan itu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Hakyeon malah menarik lebar kedua sudut bibirnya. Anggukan berulang yang tersirat rasa senang mengiringi senyuman itu. Ia bahkan nyaris menjerit dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Benar! Ada kesempatan untukku dua bulan lagi." Pekiknya tak bisa membendung rasa senang itu. Memang, ini merupakan sebuah momen yang ditunggu-tunggu Hakyeon. Karena selain mimpinya terwujud, ada hal lain yang mungkin akan ia capai. "Dan kau masih ingat apa rencana kita setelah aku berhasil menggelar _fashion show_ di Paris?"

Ada sedikit kebingungan di wajah tampan Taekwoon. Lelaki itu tengah berpikir, mengingat kembali rencana yang disinggung Hakyeon.

"Menikah!" Rupanya Hakyeon tidak sabar dengan respon lambat yang diberikan Taekwoon. Wanita itu memekik girang dengan pancar mata yang menunjukkan antusias tinggi.

Sedangkan Taekwoon sempat terkejut sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya ikut tersenyum paham. _Ah_ , iya. Ia bahkan lupa dengan rencana itu.

"Berarti kita akan menikah dua bulan lagi?"

Hakyeon mengangguk. "Ya, kita usahakan akan menikah dua bulan lagi." Lalu ia menyendok makanannya. "Apa kau tidak sabar?"

"Kalau aku tidak sabar, aku sudah memaksamu menikah denganku."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Hakyeon _nyengir_. Sebenarnya, keinginan untuk kapan menikah ditentukan oleh Hakyeon. Wanita itu _lah_ yang memberikan saran agar menikah setelah ia berhasil menggobrak dunia _fashion_ di Paris. Sementara bagi Taekwoon ia tidak terlalu peduli kapan pun itu tapi sebisa mungkin jangan terlalu mendadak dan cepat. Karena masih ada sesuatu yang perlu ia urus dahulu.

.

.

.

Tubuh Jaehwan benar-benar lelah. Bukan hanya tubuh, melainkan juga hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit luar biasa yang selama ini tak pernah menyentuhnya. Bukan sakit fisik, melainkan sakit hati. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan yang namanya sakit teramat ketika melihat seseorang berduaan dengan orang lain.

Apa yang salah? Bukankah selama ini ia membencinya?

Jaehwan mendesah. Di setiap langkah kaki yang membawanya ke rumah Jaehwan selalu berdo'a semoga tidak ada hal aneh yang tengah ia rasa.

"Kakak sudah pulang?"

Sambutan itu diterima Jaehwan dari adik laki-lakinya. Jaeahn sudah pulang sejak sore tadi.

" _Eoh_ ," sahut Jaehwan singkat sembari melepas sepatu ketsnya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Jaeahn mengalihkan atensinya dari ponsel lagi. "Sudah, kakak? Jangan sampai telat makan! Aku tidak mau melihat kau sakit!" Serunya serius.

Sementara Jaehwan berdecak. Seperti biasa, adiknya akan sedikit protektif tentang pola makan yang dilakukan Jaehwan.

"Aku sudah makan. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lupa makan." Jaehwan melepas jaket yang ia kenakan sebelum duduk di sebelah Jaeahn.

Jaeahn menepuk paha Jaehwan. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat kau sakit kak! Aku akan sangat marah kepada diriku sendiri."Bahkan saat berucap demikian, Jaeahn mengalihkan atensi sepenuhnya pada Jaehwan.

Kali ini Jaehwan tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar _sister complex_!" Sahutnya pelan.

Ya, Jaeahn memang bisa Jaehwan rasakan kalau ia mengidap penyakit _sister complex_. Bukan hal negatif dan berlebihan. Justru itu menjadi hal baik bagi Jaehwan. Jaeahn akan dengan senang hati melindunginya. Dari apapun itu. Bahkan Jaehwan juga tidak sulit untuk membujuk Jaeahn untuk ikut dengannya.

"Kak!"

Saat Jaehwan melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, Jaeahn memanggilnya. Ada sesuatu yang perlu ia sampaikan kepada sang kakak. Jaehwan menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Ibu menelpon!" Seketika raut wajah Jaehwan mengeras. Sorot mata tak suka begitu jelas disana. "Menanyakan kabarmu."

Untuk beberapa sekon, Jaehwan terdiam. Hanya dadanya yang naik turun seiring dengan nafas yang sengaja ia tahan sebelumnya. Namun Jaeahn bisa melihat ada binar kebencian yang terpatri di kedua manikan cantiknya. Sang kakak masih sensitif ketika mendengar kata Ibu.

"Katakan aku baik-baik saja."

Datar, tak acuh dan dingin.

"Tapi kak!"

"Bahkan saat nanti wanita itu datang kemari, katakan, aku tidak ingin bertemu."

Lalu menghilang, Jaehwan membanting pintunya dengan kasar. Meninggalkan Jaeahn yang menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Selalu seperti ini. Sebenarnya Jaeahn tidak ingin hal ini terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana? Semua sudah terjadi. Ia hanya korban dan ia terlanjur berada pada sisi sang kakak.

.

.

.

Satu meja makan kecil telah terisi sarapan sekedarnya. Hanya dua piring nasi dan semangkuk sayur yang Jaehwan siapkan sebelum berangkat kerja. Juga, segelas susu kesukaan Jaeahn. Jaehwan sudah menyiapkannya sejak Jaeahn masih terlelap.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Jaeahn duduk manis di depan meja makan.

"Kau masih masuk pagi?" Tanya Jaehwan.

Yang ditanya menegak habis susunya lebih dulu. "Ya, Yein tidak ingin ditukar _shift_ nya." Jawab Jaeahn kemudian menarik piring setelah menuangkan sayur di atasnya.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, kakak akan berangkat sekarang!"

"Kau tidak sarapan dulu?" Jaeahn tahu, kakaknya belum makan. Satu piring lainnya yang terisi nasi itu masih penuh dan sepertinya juga belum tersentuh. Jaehwan juga bukan tipikal gadis yang meminum susu.

Jaehwan mengencangkan _zipper_ di jaketnya. "Aku buru-buru!" Jawabnya sembari meraih tas di sebelah Jaeahn. " _Ah_ ya, jangan lupa cuci piring habis makan."

"Baiklah! Hati-hati!"

Dan Jaehwan mengangguk. Segera ia keluar dari rumah kecil yang selama ini menaunginya. Sempat ia mengecek jam di tangan. Masih pukul tujuh pagi tapi Jaehwan sudah harus bergegas pergi dari rumah.

Ada rasa aneh ketika ia membuka pintu. Tatapannya lurus ke bawah, tidak ada orang disana. Berbeda dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Jaehwan terpaku untuk beberapa sekon. Kemudian dingin pagi menamparnya dan menuntunnya untuk turun.

" _Hey_!"

Jaehwan menoleh, senyumnya terukir melihat siapa yang menghampirinya.

"Sudah siap?"

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Ayo, aku sudah merindukan Joochan!" Serunya semangat. Tangannya mengait lengan pemuda itu dan menyeretnya masuk ke mobil.

Ya memang, tujuan Jaehwan dan Chanyeol –pemuda- itu adalah pergi ke Incheon. Ke salah satu panti asuhan yang menjadi tanggung jawab lembaga tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

.

Jaeahn melambai. Tangannya memberikan salam perpisahan untuk Yein dan Jungkook. Kedua remaja itu baru saja keluar dari toko. Ini adalah momen dimana pergantian _sift_ yang dilakukan Jaeahn dengan Yein. Jung Yein, gadis cantik yang tengah mengenyam pendidikan di Perguruan Tinggi itu adalah partner kerja Jaeahn. Keduanya bertukar _shift_ setiap harinya.

Lalu senyum iri muncul begitu saja di wajah tampan Jaeahn. Pemuda itu sebenarnya iri dengan Yein yang setiap hari di antar jemput Jungkook, kekasihnya. Sedang dia? _Ah_ , jangankan ada yang ia jemput atau menjemputnya. Kekasih saja dia tidak punya. Jaeahn terlalu memikirkan keadaan Jaehwan sehingga ia tidak begitu peduli padanya.

Setelah Jungkook dan Yein hilang dari pandangannya, Jaeahn kembali lagi masuk ke dalam toko. Masih ada beberapa pengunjung yang perlu ia layani.

"Jaeahn.."

Seseorang memanggil nama Jaeahn. Pemuda yang fokus pada uang dikasir lalu mengangkat wajahnya. Ada raut terkejut disana. Bagaimana tidak, sosok yang memanggilnya itu tak lagi ia lihat sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

"Kak Taekwoon?"

Taekwoon, lelaki itu tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu? _Ah_ , bisa kita ngobrol? Sudah lama aku tidak mengobrol denganmu." Tanyanya sembari menjulurkan rokok ke arah Jaeahn untuk dihitung total yang harus ia bayar.

Jaeahn tampak ragu awalnya. Ia melihat ada Sujeong yang sepertinya bisa dimintai tolong untuk jaga kasir. Lalu mengangguk, sebelum ia menyelesaikan proses transaksi yang terjadi antara mereka.

"Bentar ya kak!"

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Taekwoon, Jaeahn bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan menuju Sujeong –salah satu karyawan toko- dan membisikkan sesuatu. Sekon berlalu senyuman muncul di wajah Jaeahn. Ia pun kembali ke tempatnya dan berbicara.

"Baiklah, ayo kak!"

.

Mereka tidak pergi jauh. Hanya duduk di depan toko yang memang sengaja diletakkan kursi dan payung untuk tempat teduh sementara. Jaeahn menggenggam segelas teh hangat yang diberikan Sujeong setelah ia keluar toko sedang Taekwoon sudah menghisap beberapa kali rokoknya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol. Kau benar-benar tidak melanjutkan sekolahmu?" Taekwoon kembali bertanya.

Jaeahn menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Ku pikir bekerja akan lebih baik ketimbang aku sekolah dan membuang-buang uang." Jawabnya.

" _Loh_ , sekolah justru bisa memberimu pekerjaan yang lebih baik."

Jaeahn tak menjawab. Ia hanya membiarkan seulas senyum tipis mengembang. Baginya sama saja. Sekolah atau tidak sekolah. Yang penting saat ini ia dan kakaknya bisa makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kakakmu." Jaeahn langsung pasang telinga dengan baik. Rasanya ada seuatu yang mencengkeram ketika Taekwoon menyebut kata kakak. "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Jaeahn ingin tersenyum tapi bibirnya malah mengatup sempurna. Kemudian ia menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum mengulas sebuah senyum lebih tulus dari sebelumnya.

"Baik, Kak Jaehwan baik." Dan mengangguk. "Kak Jaehwan masih sama. Rasa egoisnya masih tinggi."

Ada tawa kecil yang muncul setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Jaeahn. Taekwoon mendongak. Satu kepulan asap ia lepaskan setelah menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Pandangannya menerawang jauh.

"Ya, kakakmu memang egois."

"Dan aku minta maaf, kak!"

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan berseru senang. Akhirnya ia bisa berdiri di tempat ini setelah lebih dari seminggu tak lagi berkunjung. Jaehwan segera masuk ke dalam bangunan yang cukup tua dengan desain kuno dan beberapa bangunan tambahan untuk bisa menampung penghuni yang ada.

Sementara Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bukan hal aneh jika Jaehwan akan bersikap demikian. Memang wanita itu akan bersikap dingin kepada orang yang tak ia kenal namun akan menghangat ketika bertemu dengan anak-anak.

"Joochan!"

Dengan cepat Jaehwan merendah tubuh sembari merentangkan tangannya. Ada anak laki-laki yang berlari kearahnya sebelum masuk ke dalam pelukan Jaehwan. Adalah Hong Joochan, salah satu anak yatim piatu kesayangan Jaehwan. Jangan salah paham! Jaehwan sayang kepada semua anak yatim piatu disini. Tapi yang lebih dekat dengannya adalah Joochan.

"Kak Jaehwan!" Si kecil tersenyum. "Kakak kenapa baru tiba?"

Jaehwan mengusak surai Joochan. Di belakang mereka ada Chanyeol yang ikut mengusak surai Joochan.

"Maaf ya, Kak Jaehwan sibuk sekali minggu ini!" Jaehwan mengecup pipi Joochan. "Kau sudah makan?"

Joochan mengangguk. "Sudah! Ayo kak masuk! Joochan mau _ngasih_ tahu sesuatu!" Tukasnya dengan menggeret Jaehwan agar ikut masuk ke dalam. Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah kamar. Kamar itu besar, diisi banyak anak. Yang menghuni disana ada sekitar lima anak.

Baik Jaehwan maupun Chanyeol sama-sama mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Mereka bahkan saling melempar pandang. Siapa yang memberi Joochan mainan robot dan mobil itu? Jaehwan sama sekali tidak pernah memberikannya. Apa pengasuh mereka?

"Kak! Joochan punya robot dan mobil baru!"

"Joochan.." Jaehwan mengambil alih mobil dan robot itu. "Siapa yang memberikanmu ini sayang?"

"Paman! Paman yang memberikannya." Jawab Joochan seraya mengambil kembali mainannya.

"Paman? Paman siapa?"

Joochan menggeleng. Sepertinya ia kurang tertarik bercerita banyak kepada Jaehwan. Yang ada Joochan malah beranjak dari tempatnya dengan mainan di tangan. Sekon berlalu, laki-laki kecil itu meninggalkan Jaehwan dan Chanyeol.

"Paman siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran. Sama, lelaki itu sama seperti Jaehwan. Heran dan bingung. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang paman. Seharusnya mereka tahu. Bagaimana pun panti asuhan ini berada di bawah lembaga tempat mereka bekerja.

"Bagaimana kalau tanya Kak Taeyeon saja?" Tawar Chanyeol.

Yang diajak mengangguk.

Mereka menyusuri lorong di panti asuhan itu. Ada beberapa anak-anak yang bermain disana. Jaehwan tersenyum melihat mereka. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihat ekspresi bahagia yang dipancarkan anak-anak meski keadaan mereka pas-pasan. Hal ini juga yang mengajarkannya untuk pandai bersyukur.

Langkah mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat berkumpul para pengasuh. Kebetulan masih ada beberapa pengasuh disana. Ada Taeyeon, Chorong dan Seulgi disana.

" _Oh_ , Jaehwan! Chanyeol!" Taeyeon menghampiri mereke begitu keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau akan kemari?" Tanyanya lalu memeluk Jaehwan.

"Kejutan!"

Taeyeon menepuk pelan punggung Jaehwan.

"Aku merindukan Joochan dan ada beberapa hal yang harus aku sampaikan terkait dana sumbangan."

Taeyeon mangut-mangut paham. Ia mempersilahkan keduanya untuk duduk.

"Kak Tae! Apa kau tahu siapa paman yang dimaksud Joochan?" Taeyeon menoleh pada Jaehwan dengan sorot berisikan tanya. "Tadi aku sempat mampir dulu ke kamar Joochan. Joochan bercerita kalau dia diberi maninan oleh seorang paman. Siapa paman itu?"

" _Ah_ , itu." Taeyeon tersenyum. "Sebenarnya kami juga tidak tahu siapa paman itu. Dia tidak mau menyebutkan nama tapi dia beberapa kali datang kemari."

Chanyeol menelengkan kepala; merasa janggal dengan jawaban Taeyeon. "Kenapa bisa begitu? Tidak mungkin kalian tidak tahu namanya." Tanggapnya.

"Sungguh!" Kali ini Seulgi yang bersuara. "Kami benar-benar tidak tahu. Kami hanya mengawasi Joochan dan lelaki itu berinteraksi dari jauh. Saat aku akan menghampirinya, lelaki itu lebih dulu pergi."

Jaehwan menatap bingung Chanyeol. Siapa lelaki itu? Kenapa ia merasa aneh dengan kejadian ini? Apa maksud lelaki itu dengan mengunjungi Joochan? Apa ada rencana lain untuk Joochan? Apa ia ingin berbuat buruk kepada Joochan.

"Tenang saja! Lelaki itu baik _kok_!"

Tetap saja, setidaknya ia harus tahu siapa nama lelaki itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Holaa! Sudah lama yaa aku tidak bawa FF Keo! Ini, aku bikinin FF Keo.._

 _Bagaimana? Ada yang tertarik untuk baca? Kalau ada silahkan tinggalkan jejak.._

 _Nanti kalau responnya baik aku lanjut, tp gak janji cepet update wkwkwkw_

 _Sibuk kerja sekarang! Hahahaha_

 _._

 _._

 _Oke deh, silahkan direview~~_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Meant To Be**

 **.**

 _ **By**_ **:** Arlian Lee

.

 _ **Main Cast**_

Jung Taekwoon Lee Jaehwan ( _ **GS**_ ) / Jung Taekwoon

.

 _ **Other Cast**_

Lee Jaeahn / Cha Hakyeon ( _ **GS**_ ) / Park Chanyeol / Kim Myungsoo

 _ **..and others..**_

.

 _ **Genre(s)**_

Hurt/comfort, drama, genderswitch, alternative universe, out of character

.

 _ **Length**_

Multichapters

.

 _ **Rate**_

T, T+, PG (16)

.

 _ **LeKen! Keo! Slight! Neo, LeoN**_

.

 _ **Don't like don't read, don't do other bad thing.**_

.

 _ **Summary**_

Mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi entah mengapa kisah yang mereka tapaki seolah tak mengarah kesana. Ada keraguan Jaehwan untuk masuk ke dalam lembaran cerita yang dibuka oleh Taekwoon. Namun apakah cerita Taekwoon akan berakhir seperti yang seharusnya?

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

01

.

.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?"

Chanyeol dan Jaehwan sudah berada dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul. Pikiran Jaehwan melayang, berkelana untuk mencari jawaban siapa lelaki yang memberi mainan kepada Joochan. Ada banyak dugaan yang muncul secara acak di dalam benaknya.

Apakah kerabat? Kalaupun kerabat kenapa tidak terus terang saja? Lalu, apakah sindikat penculikan anak? Hey, itu mustahil! Joochan bukan anak orang kaya. Apa yang bisa didapat darinya? Tapi bagaimana kalau setelah itu dijual?

Jaehwan panas dingin. Ia benar-benar takut hal buruk terjadi pada Joochan.

"Jae!"

Dan Jaehwan pun mengabaikan Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

"Jae!"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Jaehwan dengan panggilan yang cukup keras. Namun wanita itu tak bergerak dari lamunannya.

"Jae!"

" _Ah_ , _ng_ —ya?"

Satu hembusan nafas lega meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki itu kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan yang tak begitu ramai.

"Kau melamun?"

Lalu Jaehwan melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol. Ia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menarik minatnya dari pikiran itu.

"Ya, aku masih penasaran dengan paman itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia pun sama. Siapa yang tidak penasaran dengannya? Dan Chanyeol sangat mengerti jika Jaehwan terlalu kepikiran. Joochan adalah kesayangannya. Hal wajar jika sampai Jaehwan harus memberikan perhatian pada masalah ini. Chanyeol tahu, Jaehwan tidak ingin hal buruk menimpa Joochan.

"Kita pasti tahu sebentar lagi. Kita sudah meminta Seulgi untuk bertanya namanya jika dia datang lagi." Chanyeol memutar kemudinya. Masih cukup lama untuk sampai di kantor.

Jaehwan berharap demikian. Semoga saja dalam waktu dekat ia bisa tahu siapa lelaki itu. Sungguh, jika terus seperti ini ia pun tak akan bisa tenang.

Lalu suasana mereka terganggu oleh dering ponsel yang muncul dari dalam tas Jaehwan. Segera Jaehwan membuka tas dan mengambil ponselnya. Bola mata cantiknya melebar begitu melihat siapa yang menelpon.

"Siapa?"

Untuk sejenak Jaehwan terdiam. Kemudian ia menyodorkan layar ponselnya pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak kau angkat?"

Baru saja Jaehwan akan mengangkatnya, sambungan sudah dimatikan.

" _Oh_ , ada pesan masuk darinya." Segera Jaehwan membaca isi pesan yang dikirim Myungsoo untuknya. "Dia mengajakku bertemu hari ini."

Ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Tolong antar aku ke kafe saja, nanti aku akan ke kantor bersama Myungsoo."

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan tiba di kafe yang dimaksud. Setelah membiarkan Chanyeol melaju dengan mobilnya, Jaehwan melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe. Ini kafe merupakan kafe yang sering ia kunjungi. Tempatnya tidak jauh dari kantor dan menyediakan banyak makanan yang nikmat.

Sebentar ia _celingukan_ sebelum menemukan satu titik yang menjadi tujuannya.

Ada disana, deretan sebelah dinding kaca berisi air. Dengan setelah casual kas seorang Kim Myungsoo. Tampak tampan dan mampu membuat Jaehwan kembali berdegup kencang. Jujur, Jaehwan tidak berdaya untuk duduk berdua disana.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Sebisa mungkin Jaehwan menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tak karuan.

" _Hmm_ , ada apa?"

Myungsoo tersenyum. "Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?" Dan Jaehwan tersenyum kikuk, dusta jika ia berkata tidak atau sekedar menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini masalah sumbangan yang akan aku berikan."

 _Oh_ , tentu saja. Apalagi yang akan Myungsoo bahas dengan Jaehwan. Jaehwan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ada getir kekecewaan disana. Lekas ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lalu bersuara.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyumbangkan satu juta won?"

"Ya, kenapa tidak?"

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar. "Terima kasih, kau sangat peduli kepada anak-anak. Bagaimana kau tau kalau yayasan kami membutuhkan banyak dana?" Tanya Jaehwan. Dalam diam, sorot mata Jaehwan begitu teduh tertuju pada Myungsoo. Wajah tampan itu tampak bersinar dengan segala kebaikan yang menggelilinginya.

Lagi-lagi Myungsoo tersenyum. Detak jantung Jaehwan berulah kembali. Jaehwan mengeratkan genggaman pada tali tas ketika ia menatap senyum itu.

"Aku peduli dengan yayasanmu. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga peduli dengan panti asuhan yang kalian naungi."Myungsoo mengangkat cangkirnya lalu menyeruputnya pelan. "Dan kebetulan aku juga pernah kesana."

Seketika alis Jaehwan menaut. Ia menatap aneh Myungsoo. Ada pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba merangsek masuk ke dalam otaknya.

"Kau pernah kesana?" Ulangnya. "Apa kau ke Incheon?"

"Incheon?"

Jaehwan menggangguk.

"Bukan, aku pernah ke Mapo."

.

.

.

.

"Taekwoon, ayo!"

Hakyeon berseru kepada Taekwoon yang terpaku di depan pintu. Lelaki itu tampak memperhatikan seberang lainnya. Tatapan Taekwoon tampak sedikit mengerikan, menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan dan pesakitan yang entah bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Yang wanita mengerutkan keningnya bingung sebelum memilih untuk menggandeng tangannya. Ia tak mampu menangkap maksud dari tatapan Taekwoon di seberang sana. Manikannya tak mampu mendefinisikan tujuan dari sorot Taekwoon.

" _Oh_ , maaf!"

"Sesuatu mengganggumu?" Tanya Hakyeon dengan kepala kembali menoleh pada tempat dimana Taekwoon memaku pandangan. "Ada apa?"

Taekwoon tersenyum. Berusaha menutupi semuanya dengan senyum menawan yang ia yakini bisa melumpuhkan seorang Hakyeon. "Tidak! Ayo, _keburu_ dingin nanti minumannya." Tanggapnya lalu menarik Hakyeon dalam gandengannya.

Mereka keluar dari kafe dengan tangan Hakyeon membawa dua minuman untuk di nikmati di kantor Taekwoon. Sengaja mereka membeli di luar agar bisa merasakan udara luar yang cukup menyejukkan.

"Hakyeon."

Hakyeon menoleh, ia baru saja selesai merapikan kembali lipstik di bibirnya. "Ya?" Sahutnya sebelum meletakkan alat make up di tas kecil yang ia bawa.

"Apa kau ingin segera punya anak?"

Hakyeon nyaris menjatuhkan tas kecil yang ia bawa. Pertanyaan itu terlalu mendadak. Sungguh! Selama ini Taekwoon tidak pernah membahas tentang pernikahan jika bukan ia yang memulai. Dan sekarang? Anak? Maksudnya apa?

"Anak?" Taekwoon mengangguk. " _Hmm_ , kalau kau maksud setelah menikah nanti tidak."

Segera alis Taekwoon saling menaut. Ada sebuah tanya disana. Apa maksud Hakyeon dengan kata tidak.

"Maksudku," Hakyeon membenarkan posisi duduknya di dalam mobil. "Maksudku setelah kita menikah, aku ingin fokus pada karierku dulu. Mungkin dua sampai tiga tahun baru kita pikirkan masalah anak. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin segera punya anak?"

Taekwoon mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku ingin segera punya?" Tanyanya. "Kenapa kau meminta segera menikah tapi tidak ingin cepat punya anak?"

Hakyeon diam untuk beberapa detik. Hembusan nafas gelisah tampak jelas di dirinya. Ada dilema disana. Lantas ia menatap Taekwoon yang fokus menyetir.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku secara sempurna. Dengan ikatan pernikahan, kau akan menjadi milikku. Untuk masalah anak..." Hakyeon menurunkan pandangannya. "Tunggulah dulu, aku juga ingin menggapai mimpiku."

Tak ingin berdebat, Taekwoon menangguk paham. Lelaki itu juga mengerti apa mimpi Hakyeon selama ini. Sementara untuk dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya ia belum terlalu menginginkan anak sendiri. Hanya saja ada satu keinginan yang belum pernah ia ungkapan kepada siapapun, termasuk Hakyeon.

"Aku mengerti."

Hakyeon tersenyum.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi seorang anak?"

Hakyeon terkejut, jelas. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Taekwoon hingga lelaki itu ingin mengadopsi anak? Apakah Taekwoon sudah menentukan sendiri anak mana yang akan diadopsi?

.

.

.

Taekwoon memperhatikan Wonshik yang tampak sibuk dengan sebuah dokumen di tangan. Alisnya berkerut dengan wajah bertaburkan tanya yang kentara. Dokumen apa itu? Apa ada hal baru yang belum ia ketahui selama ia pergi dengan Hakyeon? Lantas ia mendekat dan Wonshik tak sadar dengan keberadaan Taekwoon.

Ia duduk di sebelah Wonshik dengan mata masih tertuju pada dokumen itu. Logo yang berbeda dan bukan logo perusahaannya.

"Dokumen apa itu?"

"Astaga!" Wonshik tersentak. Suara pelan namun tegas milik Taekwoon menyentak telinga Wonshik. "Kak Taekwoon!" Ia menarik dalam nafasnya. "Ini, ada proposal dari salah satu lembaga masyarakat."

Lalu Taekwoon mengambil alih proposal itu. Ia membaca secara kilat isi dokumen itu. Tak butuh waktu lama ia tahu apa isi dokumen itu.

Permohonan bantuan untuk beberapa panti asuhan dan kerja sama.

"Siapa yang membawanya kemari?" Suara Taekwoon tampak menuntut di telinga Wonshik. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu menatap dalam Taekwoon. Ada gurat berbeda disana. Ada apa?

Wonshik menggeleng. Ia memang tak tahu siapa yang membawanya kemari. Ia hanya mendapatkan itu dari Seo Jisoo sekretaris Taekwoon.

"Jisoo, sepertinya Jisoo juga membuat janji untukmu dengan pemohon."

Tak mengucapkan apapun, Taekwoon langsung beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia berjalan menuju tempat sekretaris yang ada di depan ruangannya. Lelaki itu penasaran siapa yang membawa proposal itu. Jika ia tak salah, logo proposal itu berasal dari salah satu lembaga dimana seseorang yang sangat ia kenal berada.

Taekwoon menyodorkan proposal itu tepat di depan wajah Jisoo. Menarik sang lawan untuk menatapnya.

"Ada apa, bos?"

"Siapa yang membawa proposal ini?"

Jisoo memperhatikan proposal itu sekilas. Lalu tersenyum. " _Oh_ , itu Tuan Kim Seokjin yang membawanya kemari. Ada apa bos?" Tanyanya bingung. Tidak biasanya Taekwoon akan menanyakan hal ini. Biasanya Taekwoon tidak memikirkan itu. Hanya melihat berapa besar yang diminta lalu tinggal tanda tangan.

Lalu ini?

Dan Jisoo paham, ada sebuah kekecewaan disana. Tapi karena apa?

"Apa kau membuat janji dengannya?"

Jisoo mengangguk. "Iya, Tuan Seokjin bilang ingin bertemu dengan anda lusa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kosongkan jadwalku untuk lusa."

"Siap bos."

Kemudian Taekwoon kembali ke ruangannya. Masih ada yang mengganjal di dalam diri. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan sesuatu yang belum mendapatkan jawaban. Taekwoon mendesah, diam-diam ia berdo'a bahwa nanti yang bertemu dengannya adalah orang itu. Ya, orang itu.

.

.

.

"Pulang sekarang?"

Chanyeol bersuara. Lelaki itu sudah siap dengan jaket kulit yang menempel di tubuhnya. Jaehwan menoleh dengan senyum mengembang. Ia datang. Datang disaat yang sangat tepat. Dimana Jaehwan bosan dan lelah untuk berjalan maupun naik bus.

Sepertinya sosok Chanyeol memang selalu ada untuknya.

"Sudah makan?" Kali ini Jaehwan yang bertanya. Wanita muda itu melihat wajah lelah Chanyeol meski tertutup senyum lebar yang menenangkan. "Jangan melewati makan malammu, Park Chanyeol!"

Suara bas Chanyeol terdengar mengisi mobilnya yang siap melaju. Lelaki itu tak langsung menanggapi pertanyaan Jaehwan. Ia masih menaruh perhatian pada jalanan. Beberapa sekon berlalu, Chanyeol mulai bersuara.

"Tentu saja.." Jaehwan mengerutkan keningnya. "Belum. Makanya aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam sekalian."

Jaehwan berdecak pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sepertinya malam ini aku ingin makan sup hangat saja." Jawabnya.

"Oke, kita ke kedai biasa saja."

Lalu mobil Chanyeol melaju pada jalanan yang cukup ramai. Kota Seoul memang tidak pernah sepi meski malam telah merayap.

.

Satu porsi Sup Ayam dengan minum susu hangat dan satu porsi ramen dengan kopi siap untuk disantap Jaehwan maupun Chanyeol. Keadaan cukup hening. Mereka cukup tenang saat menyantap makanan masing-masing. Meski begitu, sesekali Jaehwan mengirim pesan kepada sang adik yang masih belum pulang dari bekerja.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Jaehwan yang mulai sibuk berurusan dengan ponselnya. Lelaki jangkung itu melihat ada perubahan di wajah Jaehwan. Sebelumnya ia tahu, wajah itu menunjukkan sebuah senyum. Lalu ini?

"Sesuatu mengganggumu?"

Jaehwan mengangkat wajahnya. Bola matanya melebar.

"Kau, kau terlihat berbeda. Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Jaehwan menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja Jaeahn mengatakan kalau ibu kembali menelponnya." Jawab Jaehwan jujur. Wanita ini memang cukup terbuka dengan Chanyeol. Hampir semua kisah hidupnya telah diketahui Chanyeol, kecuali satu hal. Satu hal yang benar-benar membuat kesal Jaehwan. Satu hal yang sama sekali tak ingin ia usik.

Chanyeol membiarkan dua gelintir air masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. "Hubungan kalian masih dalam tahap yang buruk?" Tebaknya.

"Masih, bahkan sangat buruk."

"Kenapa tidak kau maafkan saja, bagaimana pun beliau adalah ibumu."

Sorot mata Jaehwan berubah. Ada pancaran tidak suka disana yang menantang tatapan tanya dari Chanyeol. Ekspresinya pun juga ikut menambah rasa tidak suka atas pernyataan Chanyeol. Mengerti dengan sikap Jaehwan yang berubah, Chanyeol pun mengangguk. Ia kalah jika sudah seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kita ganti topik."

Jaehwan meneruskan kembali makannya yang tertunda.

"Bagaimana Myungsoo?"

Dan sekali lagi kegiatan makan Jaehwan harus tertunda. Jaehwan menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol yang sebenarnya tampak berhati-hati saat bertanya. Dalam hitungan detik, perubahan warna pada wajah Jaehwan terlihat jelas. Chanyeol bisa melihat itu sebagai reaksi dari pertanyaannya.

"Chanyeol," Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Menurutmu, apakah ada kemungkinan Myungsoo menyukaiku?"

"Kau sangat menyukainya?"

"Ya."

Jika boleh jujur, Chanyeol tidak sanggup untuk menjawab. Namun ia hanya bisa mengulas cengiran yang biasa ia lakukan. Meski ada unsur keterpaksaan.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah itu. Tapi menurutku, siapa _sih_ yang tidak menyukaimu. Kau baik, kau perhatian dan kau juga cantik."

Jaehwan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia menggeleng setelahnya, menampik apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ku rasa tidak. Myungsoo tidak menyukaiku. Aku hanya mencintainya sepihak."

Lalu, Chanyeol harus mengatakan apa? Posisi mereka sama. Mereka sama-sama memiliki cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ingin menguatkan? Ya Tuhan, ia sendiri saja juga berusaha untuk kuat. Lalu? Harus apa?

.

.

.

Makan malam selesai dan Chanyeol sedang mengantarkan Jaehwan pulang. Setelah perbincangan seputar Myungsoo di kedai tadi, suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Bagaimana bisa? Jelas, Chanyeol hanya sesekali menanggapi kalimat yang diutarakan Jaehwan. Lelaki itu pasti merasakan yang namanya sakit.

Namun sosok cantik yang berada di sebelahnya itu tak pernah tahu. Jaehwan tidak peka dengan apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Ia terkadang malah terlalu bersemangat untuk bercerita banyak tentang Myungsoo. Termasuk tentang Myungsoo yang menyukai anak-anak.

Salah satu tipe ideal suami yang dicari Jaehwan.

"Kita sampai!" Serunya setelah mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan tempat tinggalnya. "Oke, terima kasih untuk tumpangannya yang kesekian kali." Ucap Jaehwan sembari melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Lelaki itu condong ke arah Jaehwan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Jaeseok." Jaehwan menutup pintu dengan kerlingan kecil.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tak lama kemudian mobil Chanyeol mulai meninggalkan Jaehwan. Wanita itu pun segera naik tangga.

"Aku sudah menunggumu cukup lama."

Seseorang berhasil membuat tubuh Jaehwan berjingkat kecil. Meski sebenarnya ia cukup hapal dengan suara itu. Tapi tetap saja. Jaehwan sebisa mungkin menenangkan tubuhnya yang mulai gelisah. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah di depannya; seperti biasa.

Dari telinga, Jaehwan bisa mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Jaehwan reflek memejam dengan kepalan di tangan yang tampak jelas mengerat.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindariku?" Suara itu semakin dekat setiap langkahnya. "Apa salahku sampai kau menghindariku? Aku belum mendengar alasanmu apa hingga kau memutuskan untuk mengindariku."

Perlahan kelopak mata yang membungkus manikan indah Jaehwan terbuka. Kalimat panjang itu baru kali ini Jaehwan dengar. Selama nyaris tiga bulan, Jaehwan baru mendengarnya sekarang. Ah, tidak! Jaehwan lupa. Awal lalu sekitar musim panas pun Jaehwan pernah mendengar. Kali pertama Jaehwan menolak secara berkala bantuan yang diberikan.

Tiba-tiba desir aneh menyambangi tubuh Jaehwan. Wanita muda itu tak sanggup berdiri dengan tenang. Pertanyaan yang sempat masuk ke dalam telinganya kembali terulang sendiri.

"Setidaknya biarkan kita berbicara dulu. Hanya sekedar melempar tanya jawab saja kau tidak memberikan kesempatan?"

Jaehwan masih diam.

"Lee Jaehwan, kau benar-benar berbeda sekarang! Apa kau masih ingat? Dulu kau begitu patuh dengan ucapanku dan sekarang? Sama sekali kau tidak mengindahkan apa yang aku ucapkan."

Lagi dan lagi kelopak mata Jaehwan berusaha untuk memejam. Rasanya sakit sekali jika ia dituntut untuk kembali mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Padahal saat itu juga Jaehwan berusaha untuk melupakannya. Lalu Jaehwan menarik dalam nafasnya. Ia menoleh dan menjatuhkan pandangan pada lelaki itu.

"Tuan Muda Jung Taekwoon, saya mohon!" Jaehwan kembali menarik dalam nafasnya. "Tinggalkan saya, jangan bersusah payah lagi untuk membujukku, saya mohon!"

Lalu membungkuk. Selepas mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan, Jaehwan membungkuk. Memberikan hormat sebelum ia berbalik dan menggerakkan lagi kakinya yang sempat terhenti.

Sementara Taekwoon –lelaki itu- hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Tangannya memijat keningnya yang pusing dengan penolakan Jaehwan. Harus dengan cara apa agar ia bisa membujuk Jaehwan kembali?

Taekwoon tak tahu, sepertinya sudah banyak cara telah ia lakukan.

.

.

.

"Ibu datang," adalah sambutan pertama yang diucapkan oleh Jaeahn ketika Jaehwan berhasil melepaskan sepatu dari kakinya. "dan beliau mencarimu."

Jaehwan tak acuh. Sudah biasa bukan? Sang adik melaporkan hal ini. Sebisa mungkin Jaehwan tak peduli meski nanti Jaeahn merengek agar ia sedikit menaruh perhatian kepada sang ibu.

Mengerti kakaknya tak memiliki antusias atas berita itu, Jaeahn kembali memusatkan fokusnya pada ponsel.

"Kau hanya bilang kalau dia menelponmu."

Jaeahn mengangkat kembali pandangannya dan mengarahkan pada Jaehwan. Demi apa sang kakak bertanya demikian? Jaeahn mengikuti tubuh Jaehwan yang tengah sibuk dengan minuman di teko melalui tatapannya.

"Memang, setelahnya beliau datang."

Jaehwan berbalik. Satu tegukan sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. "Kau mengusirnya?" Tanyanya tanpa menambahkan rasa penasaran. Sekedar tanya, agar pembicaraan tak berhenti disitu saja.

"Ya, sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Lagian, beliau ingin bertemu denganmu kak, bukan denganku!"

"Aneh! Kau anaknya juga!"

"Jelas, tapi ibu cukup sulit bertemu denganmu ketimbang denganku."

Jaehwan tak menyahut. Wanita itu berjalan menuju dapur dan mengecek sesuatu di wastafel. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada piring kotor disana agar ia bisa segera pergi tidur. Selesai dengan kegiatannya di dapur, Jaehwan kembali ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil tas yang sempat ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Juga,"

Jaehwan mengalihkan sorotnya pada Jaeahn.

"Kak Taekwoon" Ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah cantik Jaehwan. "Datang lagi, bahkan dia menunggu sejak sore tadi."

"Aku tidak memintanya untuk menunggu."

Yang mendengar jawaban itu tersenyum tipis. Sudah pasti, kakaknya akan berkata demikian. Bukan hal baru bagi Jaeahn saat menyampaikan hal itu dan mendapatkan jawaban seperti apa yang ia dengar.

Jaehwan benar-benar keras kepala kepada dua orang ini.

"Kak, kau adalah wanita jahat yang pernah aku tahu."

Jaehwan menghentikan tangannya ketika akan memutar kenop pintu kamar. Wanita itu membalikkan badan dengan alis yang naik sebelah. Ada raut penuh tanya disana.

"Membiarkan dua orang merasa sakit karena sikapmu."

Lalu tersenyum miring. Jaehwan tahu, adiknya tidak serius mengatakan hal itu. Tentu saja, mana mungkin Jaeahn akan serius mengatakannya jika setelah itu ada tawa yang menggelegar dari mulut adiknya?

Jaehwan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar. Sementara Jaeahn kembali sibuk dengan ponsel yang ada di genggaman.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, di kantor Jaehwan sudah cukup gaduh. Tidak biasanya pukul delapan kantor sudah penuh dengan para wanita yang entah datang darimana. Tidak-tidak, bukan berarti wanita-wanita itu adalah wanita tidak dikenal, bukan. Mereka adalah karyawan juga namun tidak sekantor dengan Jaehwan.

Tapi kenapa datang kemari?

" _Oh_ , Jaehwan!"

Jaehwan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerja diikuti Soojung menoleh pada panggilan terhadapnya. Hani, wanita itu melambaikan tangan pada Jaehwan dan Soojung.

"Kenapa ramai sekali?" Tanya Jaehwan sembari melepas tas selempang dari bahunya. "Ada apa?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Hani malah menyodorkan beberapa berkas pada Jaehwan.

"Diklat, ada diklat yang dilakukan bosmu disini."

"Diklat?" Jaehwan mengambil alih berkas itu. "Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Hani menepuk pundak Jaehwan. "Hal ini tidak perlu kau ketahui. _Oh_ ya, berkas ini yang akan kau bawa ke perusahaan nanti. Sudah tahu _kan_ , kalau kau dan Seokjin akan datang ke perusahaan?" Tanya Hani memastikan. Takut kalau Jaehwan lupa.

Jaehwan memeriksa sejenak isi berkas itu lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah!"

" _Ah_ ya." Kali ini Soojung datang menghampiri setelah ia selesai dengan urusan di meja kerja. Wanita itu membawa kotak makanan yang bisa Jaehwan tebak isinya kue. "Dari Myungsoo, kebetulan tadi Hyunwoo yang membawanya."

Jaehwan mengerut bingung. Kenapa bisa Myungsoo dan Hyunwoo?

"Kau baru bilang sekarang? Padahal kita bersama-sama sejak di tempat parkir."

Soojung hanya tertawa. "Namanya juga lupa." Ia mengambil satu kue untuk Jaehwan. "Sudah makan saja, bukan kah kau senang mendapatkan sesuatu dari Myungsoo?"

Kerlingan mata Soojung benar-benar membuat Jaehwan memerah padam. Ya Tuhan, wanita itu masih saja menggodanya. Jaehwan hanya tersenyum sebelum membiarkan kue di tangannya terasa di lidah. Jaehwan berpikir sejenak. Kenapa Myungsoo jadi seperti ini?

Asal kalian tahu, Myungsoo memberikan sesuatu adalah hal baru. Hal baru yang Jaehwan rasakan.

.

.

.

Jaehwan memperhatikan sekitar. Ia merasa aneh dengan perusahaan yang baru saja ia masuki bersama Seokjin. Untuk kali ini, Jaehwan merasa kalau ia sama sekali tidak pernah membuat proposal ke perusahaan ini. Tapi kenapa mereka datang kemari?

Sepertinya Seokjin paham dengan kebingungan Jaehwan. Lelaki itu menyentuh lengan Jaehwan sebelum menggandengnya masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Hani yang menambahkan perusahaan ini." Jaehwan menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kau lupa? Kalau di daerah sini ada perusahaan besar?"

Lalu mengangguk. Ya, mungkin ia lupa karena perusahaan ini memang perusahaan besar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja.

Kakinya mengikuti langkah Seokjin yang tampak percaya diri. Memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lebih dulu telah ditunjukkan oleh salah satu karyawan. Jaehwan masih mengernyit heran. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya ketika ia memilih duduk di sofa berdekatan dengan Seokjin. Manikan cantiknya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu.

Kenapa? Ada apa?

"Sebentar lagi bos kami akan datang, sebelumnya silahkan dinikmati dulu minumannya." Wanita cantik dengan surai panjang terikat rapi meletakkan dua gelas minuman di hadapan mereka. Jaehwan tersenyum melihatnya. Wanita ini benar-benar cantik. Lantas Jaehwan melirik _name tag_ yang ada di dada wanita itu. Seo Jisoo, nama yang cantik juga.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jaehwan dan Seokjin berbarengan.

Setelah kepergian Jisoo, Jaehwan mengambil proposal yang ada di dekat Seokjin. Ia ingin memastikan sekali lagi. _Ah_ , bukan memastikan. Namun mempelajarinya. Jaehwan belum melihat proposal untuk perusahaan ini.

Keningnya mengerut melihat daftar nama yang ada di dalamnya. Rasanya ada yang aneh.

" _Nanti saja, setelah pertemuan ini kita bahas."_

Suara itu, seketika Jaehwan menutup paksa proposal itu dan memastikan suara yang baru saja masuk ke dalam telinganya dari luar ruangan.

" _Wonshik, tolong tangani dulu!"_

Jaehwan mendadak beku. Jelas sekali, bahwa suara itu adalah suara yang sering sekali Jaehwan dengar. Bahkan kemarin malam ia masih mendengarnya. Kenapa bisa? Tiba-tiba dadanya bergemuruh. Antara emosi dan bingung. Kenapa ia sampai tidak tahu kalau ini adalah perusahaan Taekwoon?

Ya, benar, suara itu adalah suara Taekwoon.

"Selamat sore, maaf yaa menunggu lama."

Jaehwan masih menunduk, ia tidak ikut bangkit untuk memberi hormat. Jelas hal itu menarik perhatian sang lawan bicara. Hingga suara itu memanggil namanya.

"Lee Jaehwan?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Hy, lama yaa updatenya? Wkwkwkw_

 _Tau deh ini aneh, gak nyambung, dan gak tau kenapa jadi gini.._

 _Mungkin efek lama gak bikin FF dan kemampuanku menurun wkwkwk_

 _Mana keselingan sama kerja, eh salah fokusnya penuh di pekerjaan, jadinya gini deh wkwkwkw_

 _Yaudah lah yaa, nikmati ae wkwkwk_

 _Oke, jangan lupa komen dan reviewnya ditunggu.._

 _._

 _Terima kasih_

 _._

 _._

 _Salam Hangat_

 _._

 _._

 _~Arlian Lee~_


End file.
